


Время сдержит вдох

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Он не спал ― не как следует, некрепко,― уже не один день.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Stops Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281688) by incogneat-oh. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5410235).

Джейсон давит ладонями на глаза, ждёт, пока под веками не начинают плыть сине-красно-жёлто-розовые всполохи. Он делает очередной вдох и считает до семи.

Выдыхает.

Хочется закурить.

Он босиком в своей практичной, но неоспоримо говённой кухне. Меряет её шагами. Пол был холодным, когда он только сюда вышел, но теперь под ногами тепло. Интересно, это от него так? Джейсону слишком жарко, но он всё никак не может унять озноб. Ему душно в слишком тесной шкуре.

Он снова пытается считать до семи на вдохе, но сбивается. Посылает всё мысленно и забивает на медитативное дыхание. Оно всё равно не помогало.

Он не спал ― не как следует, не _крепко,_ ― уже не один день. Но каждый раз, стоит ему закрыть глаза…

Он прижимается лбом к прохладной дверце холодильника. Позволяет плечам медленно опасть. Хочется разрыдаться, закурить и учинить погром, расшибить всю посуду, переломать всю мебель, разорвать все книги и пробить ногой телевизор.

Но у него туго с деньгами и он пытается бросить курить снова, и что-то в нём отчаянно тянется к чему-то, только вот он не знает, к чему же. Не знает, что тут поможет.

Патрулирование он уже отмёл методом исключения.

Он отталкивается от двери холодильника. И стоит посреди кухни посреди ночи; вся его жизнь как дурацкий финал шутки.

А ещё.

― У меня дверь есть, ― говорит он вместо: «Выметайся нахрен».

Сгусток теней в углу возле окна принимает очертания Бэтмена и говорит:

― Бэтмен дверями не пользуется.

В третьем лице. Так себе вступление.

― Не поздно для патруля разве, ― говорит Джейсон. Он слишком устал, чтобы быть резким или беспощадным. Слишком устал, чтобы быть каким угодно, кроме как честным. ― Ничего большого сегодня ночью не намечалось вроде.  
― Не намечалось, ― говорит Б., делая шаг ближе к свету. Несмотря на костюм, ступает он как Брюс. Как отец Джейсона. ― Я домой собирался, но оказался неподалёку. Решил заглянуть. Давно не виделись.

И Джейсон спускает ему эту ложь. Патрульный маршрут даже близко к этой части города не пролегает, так что Б. явился к Джейсону нарочно. И он держит руку в перчатке над маской, не решаясь.

― Как ты? ― спрашивает Б. после паузы.

Но Джейсон знает, что выглядит паршиво, что у него воспалённые глаза и спутанные волосы, трёхдневная щетина на щеках и на челюсти. Он не отвечает, просто роняет руки и прислоняется к кухонному шкафчику.

Может, это милосердие, а может, и жалость, когда Брюс говорит:

― …Ты ложиться собирался? ― будто не знает и так, будто не следил за ним через окно в течение прошедшего получаса, решая, нужно ли вмешиваться. Джейсон говорит:  
― Просто неделя из тех, что не очень, ― что даже близко на ответ не похоже.

Но Б. кивает. Медлит ещё мгновение, а потом стягивает маску, прочёсывает пятернёй слипшиеся от по́та волосы и улыбается Джейсону самыми краешками поджатых губ.

Что-то в его взгляде, не скрытом за линзами, остро нервирует. Джейсон отводит глаза.

― Если у тебя порыв с кем-то понянчиться, уверен, пташка Дикки не откажет. ― Но получается невыразительно и совсем не так ядовито, как ему бы хотелось.

Блядь.

Брюс пересекает кухню в два шага, берёт запястье Джейсона в руки и осторожно гладит. Перчатка холодная, и он говорит:

― Джей.

Это совсем не объятия, но ближе Джейсон никого сейчас не подпустит. И его бесит, как легко Брюс читает его до сих пор, бесит виноватая интонация, когда он говорит:

― Я могу остаться, если хочешь.

А сильнее всего бесит, что хочется сказать да. Хочется сократить крохотное расстояние между собой и Брюсом и вжаться в плечо. Хочется, чтобы Брюс обнял его, заверил, что он в безопасности, погладил по волосам, как делал, когда Джейсону было тринадцать и страшно. И. И он знает, что Брюс ему позволил бы. Выполнил бы всё, не задумываясь. Если бы Джейсон захотел.

― Не утруждайся, ― говорит он вместо этого и высвобождается из рук Брюса. Проходит мимо него, задев плечом, и уходит прямиком в свою крохотную спальню ― толкает дверь, но не запирает её до конца. Тёмные замкнутые пространства и всё такое.

Он лежит среди смятых простыней на боку, съёжившись. Старается стать как можно меньше. Закрывает глаза.

Он не слышит шагов, но знает всё равно, что Брюс за дверью. Удивительно. Джейсон-то думал, что тот уйдёт; в конце концов, сегодня они пообщались куда лучше, чем обычно. Он был уверен, что Б. решит не испытывать судьбу. Брюс не открывает дверь, даже не стучится. Просто говорит:

― Я костяшку рассёк, и перчатка. Она липнет. Не против, если я приведу себя в порядок?  
― Развлекайся, ― говорит Джейсон, не вставая. ― Сам знаешь, где и что.

Брюс согласно мычит и отходит. Джейсон лежит неподвижно минуту, а может, и две, пока чувство вины и воспитание Альфреда не берут верх. Он садится на кровати.

― ...Тебе помочь?  
― Я справлюсь, ― отвечает Брюс из кухни.

Джейсон ложится обратно, полуприкрыв глаза. Слышит пару мгновений спустя, как трещит, оживая, кухонное радио. Останавливается на… ретро каком-то? Элвис. Уголки губ Джейсона дёргаются вверх против воли. Это неохотная, усталая улыбка.

― Тише сделай, ― говорит Джейсон. Брюс не отвечает, но радио утихает. Его всё так же слышно, но слабо. Уютно даже сквозь приоткрытую дверь спальни.

Он слышит, как открывается кран. Вода шумит долго, дольше. Достаточно, чтобы наконец пошла горячая.

Шум затихает, и Джейсон видит, как двигается тень в щели под дверью.

Возню Брюса на кухне он может отследить по звукам ― вот открывается шкаф над холодильником, где он хранит аптечку. Шуршит плащ. Отчётливо и знакомо не издают звука тяжёлые ботинки на линолеуме. Скрипит кухонный стул.

Наверное, у него разыгралось воображение, но ему кажется, что даже здесь он слышит чужой запах средства после бритья. Совсем слабый, смешанный с кевларом, но на миг Джейсону снова тринадцать, и он слушает граммофон, который Брюс принёс в пещеру, тот самый, который «тотально винтажный, Б.», и Брюс ещё выразительно закатывает глаза, но его рука, тёплая и тяжёлая, ложится Джейсону на затылок. На один короткий миг.

Джейсон приподнимается, чтобы натянуть на себя одеяла.

Веки тяжёлые. Он позволяет им упасть, всё так же прислушиваясь к Б. на кухне. Шуршит пластиково-бумажная упаковка с пластырями. Щёлкает колпачок с защитой от детей на антисептике.

Джейсон перекатывается на другой бок, вжимается лицом в простыни. Слушает.

И проваливается наконец в сон без сновидений.


End file.
